


Heatwave

by venom_for_free



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaking, Catboy AU, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heats, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, One Shot, Protectiveness, Romance, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: "Yura." Otabek is home early, and it shows. Around him, the flat looks like, well, a wildcat ran through it. "Yura, are you for real?!"There's no answer to his inquiries, just soft mewling from behind the closed bedroom door, and a horrible thought pops into Otabek’s head; not again. He hasn't taken the week off. This can't happen! But the closer he gets to the bedroom, the stronger the stench becomes. A stench he will welcome in a few hours and find alluring to the point of madness. But right now, in the transitional phase, it’s like wine after a few days in the open, a fruit basket full of flies.--or: Otabek comes home from work and finds out his Catboy went into heat. He takes care of his kitten in more ways than one.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Otayuriweek, Day 2, Prompt: AU

"Yura." Otabek is home early, and it shows. Around him, the flat looks like, well, a wildcat ran through it. "Yura, are you for real?!" 

There's no answer to his inquiries, just soft mewling from behind the closed bedroom door, and a horrible thought pops into Otabek’s head; not again. He hasn't taken the week off. This can't happen! But the closer he gets to the bedroom, the stronger the stench becomes. A stench he will welcome in a few hours and find alluring to the point of madness. But right now, in the transitional phase, it’s like wine after a few days in the open, a fruit basket full of flies. 

Before Otabek enters the bedroom, he texts his boss. He won't come in tomorrow. Or the day after. Or the day after. He's going to be bed-bound, and he hopes it won't be as literal as he fears. But it can't be helped. The joys of having a catboy boyfriend come with responsibilities. He starts by cleaning the traces of Yuri's fury and gets a bathtub ready. 

Pitiful cries leak from inside the bedroom. The fact that Yuri doesn't come out to greet him proves how far down the rabbit hole he already is. Catboys are a mix of different species, so when he gets stuck in the throes of heat, Yuri becomes a little more cat and a little less human, to the point where he will refuse to use his hands for tasks like opening doors. 

Otabek finishes the bath off with a mildly scented shower gel, then goes to the kitchen and makes two sandwiches, one for each of them. He returns to the almost overflowing bathtub, curses, and turns the water off before puting Yuri’s sandwich behind him on a counter; easy to reach from next to the bathtub, where he would soon sit. 

"Okay, kitten. Let's take care of you." He opens the bedroom door just a little, careful not to hurt his lover, and there it is, Yuri's pretty face, framed by oily strands, pressing insistently through the slight gap. He's on his hands and knees and Otabek thinks of a dog greeting their master. Just that this pet isn't a pet in the classical sense. Especially not today, not when he's needy enough to beg for attention and release. It's easy to give in, but other things need to happen first or they won't happen at all. And what boyfriend would he be if he didn't take care of his lover in such a vulnerable state? Otabek isn't an animal. 

Yuri whimpers. He can't talk anymore, but whining will work every day of the week. Otabek struggles to blame him; if he were consumed by heat, burning up from the inside, he would be quite displeased, too. His beloved partner tries to nuzzle Otabek's leg, but the door is still not open enough to grant him free passage. 

"You're allowed to come out in a moment. But right now, I gotta see how much you still understand." Otabek squats down in front of him, and Yuri wiggles, desperate for his human but still stuck like a baby in the crate. He's whining louder now. "Okay, how many fingers?" 

Otabek holds up three, but Yuri only answers with one long, loud cry of distress. 

"No math. Fine. Okay. Can you back off a little? Show me if you understand?" At this, Yuri moves back the tiniest bit, then presses himself against the door again. "Oh, good. You still understand me. Good boy. Okay. We will bathe you now, okay?" The kitten hates water even on a good day, but if Otabek doesn't clean him right now, Yuri will smell for days. They both will. 

He's answered with protesting whimpers, so Otabek tries to bargain. "I'll touch you while you bathe. If you don't make a fuss, I'll let you cum. Okay?" The wiggling against the door increases; Yuri is easy to convince with an incentive like that. In a day, it could be considered cruel to tie an obligation to an orgasm, but Yuri isn't quite there yet, so Otabek has to use every tool in his box. 

When the kitten agrees, and he finally opens the door, Yuri almost runs him over with how excited he is. He is on his knees, pawing and licking at his partner, but if Otabek offers him his hand, Yuri will try to walk upright. "Come on. Time to get you into the bath. If you're good, you'll get your reward." It's a little like talking to a toddler, except Otabek would never try to bait them with this kind of promise. But there is no other way to get through to Yuri, though. Not anymore. 

Little ears twitch with excitement, a tail coils around Otabek's leg. Yuri likes to act hostile, but he's as tame as a baby kitty when one knows where to tickle him. And Otabek knows all the fun places. 

Yuri is naked already, having shed his clothes all over the living room in his earlier frenzy, probably without even realizing what he is doing. But it's fine; catboys aren't known for their complex brains, and that close to their heat, they are often little more than needy, screamy boxes of horniness. Yuri seems to have locked himself deliberately in the bedroom at some point, probably when he was barely coherent enough to register his mess and tried to avoid making it worse. His kitten is bright, for a catboy. 

So they make their way to the bathroom, one step at a time, and Yuri is lifted into the tub by large, steady hands. Otabek ensures his kitten is safe, won't struggle and hurt either of them. The fact that Yuri allows him to submerge most of his sweaty body in the foam without leaving Otabek a scratched, bleeding mass proves how much trust is between them. Even now, even when Yuri's brain is shot and he's only concerned with his primal needs. 

Otabek washes him, gentle and with loving, swift touches. He does what he can to keep it quick and efficient, but Yuri squirms in the tub, pants, and tries to chew on his fingers more than once in a fit of playfulness. Soon, though, arousal overtakes him again, and now that the overripe smell is gone and Yuri's natural heat scent breaks through, Otabek's senses begin to float away from him dangerously fast. 

"Good boy." He hand-feeds Yuri tiny bites of the sandwich to make sure the kitten eats. Because if Otabek doesn't take care of that right now, the heat will trap their minds in a place only allowing a single thought, and suddenly, three days will be over and neither of them will have eaten or drank anything. 

With great struggle, he tears himself away from the bathtub and hurries to the bedroom, ripping the windows open. But on his way back to the bathroom, he meets Yuri halfway. Not intentionally; the little wildcat simply crawled out of the tub and tried his best to follow, dripping wet, full of foam, and mewling on all fours. Many cat boys like to present themselves unprompted, but Yuri is stubborn. Most of the time, he wants to be asked to present. Not right now, though. At the sight of Otabek approaching, Yuri spins, presses his shoulders to the floor, ass in the air, invitingly waving his glistening hole in Otabek's direction. The little beast is grinning over his shoulder; trying to trap Otabek in every way he can. Yuri will be the death of him at some point. But not right now. Right now, Otabek has to be strong. 

"Come on. No. No, you still need to finish bathing.  _ Then _ you'll get your reward." When Yuri doesn't follow on his own accord, Otabek picks him up. Yuri is pliant still, thanks to the timing. Soon he will be writhing, moaning at every bit of contact. He smells sweet now, like peaches and summer. Like a blanket in the park, like dresses that are jostled by the wind to reveal enticing underwear, like a good wine and grapes and leisure. Yuri is the promise of wish fulfillment, and it takes Otabek more and more effort to keep his hands from straying. When he washes the last suds out of the kitten's hair, his pants are too tight. He fulfills his promise and gets Yuri off, but it's messy and barely a bandaid over a wide opened wound. The kitten is grateful nonetheless, mewling and almost flooding the bathroom as he winds himself in the increased pleasure. 

Considering the circumstances, Otabek is grateful they made it this far at all. Quickly bundling Yuri into a bathrobe, the kitten is transported into their bedroom. Otabek catches himself squeezing and caressing soft flesh, and only the obscene noises he elicits stop him from going further. Yet. He closes the windows while his little demon squirms out of his confines. 

Otabek desperately runs to the kitchen, trying to grab some water bottles. Time is running out; Yuri's panted breaths are as good a reminder as any clock. The pace is picking up, so Otabek does his best to be a good boyfriend, a good person, and secure the bare necessities. When Yuri's heat sets in full-force, he won't be allowed out of bed. Yuri will trail his every step, even when Otabek rushes to relieve himself, and if he strays off course to eat and drink, he will be bitten. The toilet is the only trip Yuri allows him, and only because he can't accept their mating spot getting soiled. It's the two times a year when the kitten metamorphoses into the boss. 

Even now, when he turns, Yuri is crawling towards him. He's protesting, but where usually vile words would fall from his lips, there are only distressed screams today. Tabby marks are starting to color his skin most adorably now, and tiny teeth are visible when he hisses. Yuri is herding Otabek into the bedroom with no regard for what he was doing or trying to do. Two bottles of water, that's all he's allowed to bring before Yuri starts biting his ankles. The kitten keeps him on track, forces Otabek into their room and to the bundle of fabric he manipulated into a nest-shaped blanket den. 

That's part of what caused the disarray Otabek stumbled upon; Yuri tried to steal all pieces of cloth his scent clung to. And since Otabek wasn't home to distract him, he didn't stop at blankets and shirts. In the giant makeshift nest are the couch pillows, towels, the dishrag, and, most remarkably, curtains Yuri pulled from the living room window. Otabek noticed them missing, but until now, his lust-fogged brain hadn't wasted precious capacity on figuring out where they went. They look uncomfortable, but Otabek imagines his kitten climbing the kitchen island and jumping onto them to tear them down and … for some reason, taking them away feels like disregarding the work Yuri put into it. Even if it resulted in chaos. He's so proud when he shows off his nest, Otabek can't scold the kitty. 

Insanity is beginning to cling to his mind when he finds he is entirely naked. At some point during his trip to get water, Otabek must have undressed. Yuri somehow gathered the discarded clothes and is working them feverishly into the nest. Once he deems his work sufficient, he wiggles his plump ass at Otabek. Again. His tail is raised, inviting his human in, and his oval eyes are half-lidded with need. He sounds less like he's begging for attention and more like he's pleading for his life. 

Clinging to the last bits of consciousness, Otabek forces them both to gulp down a few sips of water, then Yuri decides he is done waiting and simply climbs onto his lap. 

It leaves Otabek glad to have finished all his tasks because when the kitten sinks down on him, he's reminded why he won't leave the bed for the next few days. Yuri always feels good. He self-lubricates, and his small, strong body is tight, no matter how hard and often Otabek fucks him. But during heat? Once entered, the kitten begins to emit some sort of pheromone that speaks to the most basic part of Otabek's brain. It makes him fuck, hard and fast, again and again until his body is drained. 

Yuri rides him as if there's no tomorrow, bounces on Otabek like it's his entire purpose. It's beautiful. It's frightening. Because Otabek falls. Within minutes, every conscious thought in his brain is gone. His pleasure pet is now his master, commanding attention, directing his body, until both of them work each other till they pass out. 

Yuri is vicious in their lovemaking even when he's mostly human, but right now, as his long claws tear the pillow he kneads apart, he is a wild animal. Yuri bites and licks and claims. He needs it rough. Catboys want to be owned, Otabek has been told. They need to feel like they belong to someone, especially in heat, or feel unimaginable longing to the point of pain. So Otabek goes through with the barking ritual, does as he has been taught and bites the kitten's neck until he draws blood. He hates this part; it's primal and gross, but Yuri cries with relief, so it's all worth it. 

Otabek kisses the mark when he comes, and his kitten offers himself greedily, turning his head so his human can reach. Being marked is connected to intense pleasure, so Yuri will encourage the act repeatedly. If he feels like Otabek hasn’t done it correctly, Yuri will climb him once more and make Otabek fuck him over and over, until he is as thoroughly marked as he needs to be. On the inside and outside. Yuri belongs to only one person, and clearly, that is what makes him happiest. But it's okay, Otabek thinks as the kitten claws his back open. They both need to feel all of each other. 

When Otabek is nothing but a limp sack of bones and meat, Yuri finally let's up. Now, he demands to be spooned. His favorite position for the night, and convenient for the morning when the kitten angles his hips back and presses himself onto Otabek's morning wood as if they never stopped. The cycle will repeat itself, until both of them are barely able to move. But that's for tomorrow. For tonight, they are sated and content, warm and pleased. 

When Otabek closes his eyes, Yuri begins to purr. It's going to be a long three days, but, when he kisses the bite mark on his mate's neck, Otabek is sure he wouldn't want it any other way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed the story and would love to hear some feedback!
>
>> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
